Paranormal Schooling
Prologue 42 8-year-olds walked into the doors of Paranormal School, silent as they marched diligently through the halls. They followed a tall lady, her gray hair in a tight bun at the top of her head and her black heels clicking endlessly on the tile flooring. She turned and gave them a small smile before opening th door to the cafeteria where 10 small, circular tables sat. The students formed a semi-circle around a podium as the lady with gray hair and a black suit took to stand at the podium. Her dark gray eyes looked down at the students before a smile took over her otherwise grim features. "Hello, students. You will today showcase your abilities where you will be sorted into your respective dormitories. "The dormitories include vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, pixies, fairies, shapeshifters, elementals, ghosts and elves. You all will be sorted based on your abilities. Luckily, for the dorms of pixies, fairies, elves and ghosts, your houses are self explanatory. All else are easily placed based on your abilities in magic." A long pause fills the air before she smiles. "First on the list is Jacqueline Abel." A short girl with dark skin and floofy dark curls surrounding her head like a cloud walks up. She breathes in for a moment before her entire body turns translucent. The lady with dark gray eyes smiles. "Dorm of Ghost." It continued like this until no students remained. All the students sat at a specific table with their own kind, chatting. Suddenly, the room burst into chatter as food was brought out by little men, no bigger than a few feet high. They left platters in front of every student before leaving them to eat. A young girl with curly platinum blonde hair sat with four other girls at the table for witches. She eyed each, taking in their appearance. Her eyes first fell on a petite, skinny girl with dirty blonde hair. Only, it had at least four other shades of blonde within it. Her hazel eyes fell upon the young girl with platinum hair, making her glance towards the next girl. The next had a very pale tan skin with long, jet black hair. The girl kept her eyes down, but when she looked up at her, there was an overwhelming since of cold coming from her icy blue eyes. She looked down, and the cold feeling left with her. Next was a girl with dark brown hair that was almost unnaturally curly. Her forest green eyes looked everywhere bright as the trees outside of this academy. The final girl had skin the color of milk chocolate. Her dark brown hair fell in sheets no around her as she smiled strikingly white teeth to the girl with forest green eyes because of a joke she told. She glanced at the girl with platinum blonde hair and she noticed the violet eyes glimmering like bits of amethyst in her eyes. She looked down, knowing this would be who she would room with. However, for some reason, that seemed to make her extremely happy that she could associate with others from the other dorms. She finally let a smile flitter across her face as she thought about the next 9 years she would spend here. Chapter One My fist bangs against the bathroom door that Elizabeth and I share. The shower continues on as I bang harder. "Lizzie, hurry up! The beginning of school dance is in a few hours and I would like to shower if that is alright with you!" I sigh in relief as the shower suddenly turns off. I lean against the wall, the coolness from the wall seeping through my shirt, cooling my back. I brush my hair out of my face as Lizzie walks out of the shower, a towel draped around her body and her hair drying in a towel. As she walks by, she smiles at me. "You and I both know it will take you maybe 2 and a half hours to get ready. Relax," she says calmly, hazel eyes bright. I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom, setting my towels down on the top of the toilet. I pause for a moment, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Could this girl staring back at me really be... me? After 8 years here, I really have blossomed. I think of Allan for a moment and smile. His chocolate brown hair, his deep blue eyes... I bite my bottom lip, thinking of how tonight will turn out for the both of us. I quickly undress and start the water, waiting for it to warm up. Finally, it does. ---- I walk out to see Lizzie sitting by the vanity, in her flowing coral-colored dress. She smiles at me as she works on her make-up. "Your dress is sitting on the bed." I look towards my bed and, sure enough, it lays there. I look around our room for a moment before quickly changing into the dress, my hair still up and drying. I pull up a chair behind Lizzie and start to work on her now-dry hair. I use her curling iron and curl it slightly, pinning it up in a very Renaissance-like hair-do. She smiles slightly before finishing her make-up, allowing me to take over the vanity. I scoff at her. The idea of wearing make-up made me iffy, just like always. Still, I sat down, working lightly on my make-up as Lizzie messed with my hair. She works on pulling it up, out of my face. She pins up a bit of my already curly hair, allowing the rest to flow in gentle curls over my shoulders. I finish my make-up, giving her a slight smile. "So, you ready for your date with David, the werewolf?" I ask Lizzie, watching to see her burn up, which she does. "Well... are you ready for your date with the elf? You know, tall Allan, the only male elf in this entire school." Lizzie gives me a devious smile, causing me to blush only slightly. My thoughts quickly return to whatever he has planned for tonight. I could only hope they would be amazing... I don't realize it, but I am blushing like crazy. I look away from Lizzie before averting my attention to her. "Yeah, but a werewolf. Big, muscular, little wild..." "Oh shut up, Mary," she says with a small shake of her head. Her shoulders shake with hidden laughter before she gives me a small shove. "You are insane, do you know that? I hear you have managed to make every elvish girl hate you for taking Allan. The whole 'he is a elf so he should go with an elf' thing." I shrug nonchalantly before smiling at her. "Yeah but he asked me... he is so cute..." Lizzie laughs at me before giving my shoulder a small punch. I look at the wall, looking at the clock. "The dance is in an hour. We should get going," I say as I stand. Lizzie does, too, and follows me out the door. Before we leave, we meet witb Marie, Arianna and Kimberly, leaving the dorm together and heading towards the school that looms ahead of us. ---- I arrive to the dance with plenty of time to spare. I twirl one of my strands of blonde hair around my finger, scanning the room for that certain, familiar face. I pull my at bottom lip with my front teeth. I finally spot him chatting with Damien, an elemental that he has become semi-friends with. I cast a glance at Lizzie as she chats with Marie before walking over to Allan. Allan sees me over the head of Damien and excuses himself, heading towards me. Before I can even say anything, I am in his arms as he kisses me with an intensity that I have missed over this summer. We stay like that for a few seconds before I pull away, giving him a bright smile. "Quite the welcome," I say softly my arms wrapped around his neck. "I didn't know I was missed so much." Category:Stories by Rainfacestar Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Unfinished Category:Paranormal Schooling